yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradox Brothers (Duel Links)
(Para), (Dox) | ja_voice = (Para), (Dox) }} The Paradox Brothers are a pair of characters who function as a single playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of the Paradox Brothers, Para and Dox, characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. They appear in-game after the player reaches Stage 13 of Duel World (DM), at which point their Character Unlock Missions become available. Prior to November 6, 2017, they were exclusive to the special event Paradoxical Guardians, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. The Paradox Brothers also appear as an opponent during the special event Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom. Green Gate Keys are normally required to Duel the Paradox Brothers at the Gate. During the special event Paradoxical Guardians, Maze Keys are required instead. Biography After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for the Paradox Brothers' Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter the Paradox Brothers again. They tell the player that they are guardians, and have found something that they want to defend, the title of Duel World King. They state that they intend to share the title. After being unlocked, they appear again, and Dox alerts his brother that their Deck is missing the three elemental gods, meaning that they cannot Summon "Gate Guardian". Para then curses Kaiba, alleging that Kaiba sabotaged them by not programming those cards into their Deck. Para then defiantly proclaims that they will Summon "Gate Guardian" anyway, using their skill. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-Para.png | Profile (Para) CutIn-DULI-Para.png | Cut-In (Para) Summoning-DULI-Para.png | Summoning pose (Para) Defeat-DULI-Para.png | Defeat (Para) Profile-DULI-Dox.png | Profile (Dox) CutIn-DULI-Dox.png | Cut-In (Dox) Summoning-DULI-Dox.png | Summoning pose (Dox) Defeat-DULI-Dox.png | Defeat (Dox) Profile-DULI-ParadoxBrothers.png | Profile (Both) CutIn-DULI-ParadoxBrothers.png | Cut-In (Both) Summoning-DULI-ParadoxBrothers.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-ParadoxBrothers.png | Defeat (Both) Icon-DULI-GuardiansoftheGate.png | Event icon Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Paradoxical Guardians Level 10 Level 20 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Beginning" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Shadow Ghoul" on the field.) Level 30 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Rising" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Labyrinth Tank" on the field.) Level 40 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Climax" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Labyrinth Wall" on the field.) Level 50 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Final Resolution" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Gate Guardian" on the field.) Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Beginning" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Shadow Ghoul" on the field.) Level 40 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Climax" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Labyrinth Wall" on the field.) Duelist Chronicles GX: Welcome to Duel Academy! Level 20 Skill: "Guardian's Grasp" Level 40 Skill: "Elements Unite!" (The Paradox Brothers will Special Summon "Gate Guardian" on the field ignoring its summoning condition at the fifth turn.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Paradox Brothers reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Paradox Brothers, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Card-specific ;Monsters *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Gate Guardian", a cut-in frame of the Paradox Brothers briefly appears, and Dox announces "Elements of thunder, water, and wind! Sanga, Suijin, Kazejin, begin!" followed by Para announcing "Meld your powers in eternal light! Show these fools your unstoppable might!" followed by both of them announcing "Gate Guardian!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Gate Guardian" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Gate Guardian" being Summoned will play afterwards. **Most of the time, when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with "Gate Guardian", Dox announces "Gate Guardian, unleash your fury!" followed by both of the Paradox Brothers announcing "Thunderstroke!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Dungeon Worm", a cut-in frame of Dox's face briefly appears, and he announces "Dungeon Worm, rise to the surface!" **Most of the time, when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Dungeon Worm is burrowing right towards you!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Jirai Gumo", a cut-in frame of Dox's face briefly appears, and he announces "The next step into the maze will leave you in a daze!" followed by "I Summon Jirai Gumo!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Jirai Gumo attacks!" **When the Paradox Brothers activate the effect of that monster, Dox announces "Jirai Gumo's effect activates!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Kazejin", a cut-in frame of Dox's face briefly appears, and he announces "This is the beginning of the end!" followed by "I Summon Kazejin, God of Wind!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Kazejin attacks! Gale Force Shock!" **When the Paradox Brothers activate the effect of that monster, Dox announces "Kazejin's effect activates!" followed by "Defend with Squall Barricade!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Labyrinth Tank", a cut-in frame of Dox's face briefly appears, and he announces "Labyrinth Tank! Advance!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "My Labyrinth Tank is within striking range! followed by "Labyrinth Drill!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Labyrinth Wall", a cut-in frame of Dox's face briefly appears, and he announces "Emerging from the floor! My Labyrinth Wall!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Labyrinth Wall attacks!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Monster Tamer", a cut-in frame of Para's face briefly appears and he announces, "I shall play this card!" followed by "Monster Tamer!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Monster Tamer attacks!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Sanga of the Thunder", a cut-in frame of Para's face briefly appears, and he announces "Sanga of the Thunder, let's take 'em under!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Sanga of the Thunder attacks!" followed by "Electric Breaker!" **When the Paradox Brothers activate the effect of that monster, Para announces "Sanga of the Thunder's effect activates!" followed by "Lightning Blockade!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Suijin", a cut-in frame of Dox's face briefly appears, and he announces "Here comes Suijin! The Water God!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Attack, Suijin!" followed by "Tidal Surge!" **When activating the effect of "Suijin", Dox announces "Suijin's effect activates!" followed by "Reflect the attack with Tidal Shield!" *When the Paradox Brothers Special Summon "Wall Shadow", a cut-in frame of Para's face briefly appears and he announces "Wall Shadow will turn your monsters into smears on the labyrinth walls!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Wall Shadow! Attack!" followed by "Reaping Claw Slash!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Cannon Soldier", Para announces "Step front, Cannon Soldier!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Cannon Soldier attacks!" **When activating the effect of that monster, Dox announces "I activate Cannon Soldier's effect!" followed by "Fire a monster!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Giga-Tech Wolf", Dox announces "Ah! This is the card I need! Giga-Tech Wolf!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Giga-Tech Wolf! Attack!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Kaiser Sea Horse", Para announces "I play Kaiser Sea Horse!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Go! Kaiser Sea Horse!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Shadow Ghoul", Para announces "Is it too cruel if I Summon Shadow Ghoul?" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Attack Shadow Ghoul!" followed by "Green Vapour Shroud!" ;Spell/Traps * When the Paradox Brothers activate "Archfiend Palabyrinth", Para announces "The Field Spell, Archfiend Palabyrinth!" **When the Paradox Brothers activate the effect of that card, Para announces "Heh heh heh...The maze holds even more terrors for you!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "De-Spell", Para announces "My strategies you cannot quell." followed by "I activate the card, De-Spell!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Fairy Meteor Crush", Dox announces "I activate the Equip Spell, Fairy Meteor Crush!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Invigoration", Dox announces "Ah, perfect! Invigoration!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Judgement of Anubis", Para announces "I activate my Trap Card! Judgement of Anubis!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Labyrinth of Nightmare", Para announces "There's no exit to my maze, I swear!" followed by "With the Trap Card, Labyrinth of Nightmare!" **When the Paradox Brothers activate the effect of that card, Para announces "With the Trap Card, Labyrinth of Nightmare!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Magical Labyrinth", Dox announces "Face the wall-warping power of Magical Labyrinth!" **When the Paradox Brothers activate the effect of that card, Dox announces "Teams are only as strong as their weakest link, and that link is you!" followed by "Face the wall-warping power of Magical Labyrinth!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Monster Reborn", Para announces "The Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Polymerization", Para announces "The Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Remove Trap", Para announces "Time to shut your yap! With my card, Remove Trap!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Riryoku", Dox announces "Witness the fearsome card I drew!" followed by "The Spell Card, Riryoku!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Tribute Doll", Dox announces "I activate the Spell Card, Tribute Doll!" followed by "I can activate it by Tributing one monster on my field!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Dark Guardian", Dox announces "I Special Summon Dark Guardian!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Dark Guardian, attack!" followed by "Axe Slash Bash!" **When the Paradox Brothers activate the effect of that monster, Dox announces "Dark Guardian's effect activates!" *When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Defense Wall", Para announces "Protect me, Defense Wall!" **Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Defense Wall attacks!" ;Spell/Traps *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Dark Designator", Para announces "The Spell Card, Dark Designator!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Dark Element", Dox announces "I activate my Spell Card, Dark Element!" followed by "This card activates when Gate Guardian is in the Graveyard." *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Gate Guardian Ritual", Para announces "I activate my Ritual Spell, Gate Guardian Ritual!" *When the Paradox Brothers activate "Labyrinth of Kline", Para announces "My Trap activates, Labyrinth of Kline!" Trivia *During the Tag Duel Tournament, the Paradox Brothers' respective dialogue are switch with each other. *The Paradox Brothers are the only characters that lack character-specific dialogue. *The Paradox Brothers and Kalin Kessler are the characters who possess a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with monster cards on the field, albeit at a significant cost. *Yugi Muto, Bandit Keith, The Paradox Brothers, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Yusei Fudo, and Luna are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of their face(s). *The Paradox Brothers and Lumis and Umbra are the only characters that consist of 2 Duelists as a playable set. **In addition, The Paradox Brothers and Lumis and Umbra are the only characters whose respective ace cards, "Masked Beast Des Gardius" and "Gate Guardian", are not of UR rarity. The former being SR, and the latter being R. ***Ironically both ace cards can not be obtained as a drop reward from Dueling the said characters. Instead, "Masked Beast Des Gardius" is obtained as a drop reward from Yami Marik, whereas "Gate Guardian" is obtained from the card trader. *The Legendary Duelists who have the longest dialogue for the specific cards that feature a cut-in frame of the said character(s) are: **Seto Kaiba - Obelisk the Tormentor **Yami Marik, Odion - The Winged Dragon of Ra **Odion - Mystical Beast of Serket **The Paradox Brothers - Gate Guardian **Yubel - Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare **Sartorius Kumar - Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler, Arcana Force XXI - The World **Dark Signer Carly Carmine - Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana